A Day in the Life of Not the Main Characters
by A-Non-E-Mus
Summary: Apart from the language nothing in this story is too adult. Note: This story does not revolve around any main characters instead I place a couple original creations in the Harry Potter-verse and have them interact some with the origenal cast. Enjoy


A Day in the Life of Not the Main Character

The wooden boards creak as I step through the old painting near the kitchen. The room I entered is comfy modest, lined with poufy armchairs. The floor was a polished wood, magically enhanced to forever keep that newly waxed glean. Around the walls was a couple empty wooden kegs once used to ferment something or other. A small fire burned in the fireplace illuminating the room in a soft glow. When the entire ensemble was combined you really understood why it was named the cellar. In one corner a lone picture stood on the wall. A proud Cedric Diggory watched down on us, always beaming, always radiant. A small metal plaque lies next to it inscribed in brilliant gold letters

_To our brave hero Cedric Diggory (1977-1995) _

_Who passed away during the re opening of the tri-wizard tournament of 1994-95, our diamond in the rough._

Of course I wanted it to say diamond in the muck, but then again I find the Hufflepuff's image more humorous then most. Still, some people in Hufflepuff, chiefly me, are still a bit peeved about the whole Triwizard tournament mishap ,for once it looked like Hufflepuff would get the glory, and whoopty frikkin'-doo guess what? A 4th name comes out of the hat "Harry Potter". Now before you get up in arms about how it's not his fault or it was an elaborate plot to kill him, let me just tell you I get it. But still who was carrying who by the end of it, eh? The plot failed and Harry lived, along with his reputation, Cedric Diggory lives along with a small plaque and maybe a foot note in Harry's soon-to-be-written memoirs. Now I know it's not Harry's fault, and I don't blame him. I blame the cosmos. You see in Hufflepuff we have a query "Do you sculpt your house, or does your house sculpt you?" Are you in Hufflepuff because you get slightly worse grades? or does the fact you're in Hufflepuff making trying hard pointless, because lord knows you're not going anywhere, anyway? The sorting hat says it best _Hufflepuff gets all the rest!_ Were not brave, cunning, wise, just the rest. Frankly who wants the rest anyway, I'd want the brave, cunning or wise given a choice, even if they aren't, it's still advertised on the box. I mean who of Hufflepuff has ever achieved great things anyway? Cedric Diggory comes to mind but oh, wait… cosmos.

"Hey you_ *snap*_" the snap brings me round again. "Eh?" I turn around back to a set of comfy arm chairs placed off to one corner wedged between 2 large kegs elevated on rickety wooden frames. The speaker was staring at me, his amber eyes should have been clouded by the firelight, but something in those eyes burned brighter than any fire. His eyes were intense piercing out, piercing me. His short black hair melded into the shadows. His smooth bronzed skin seemed to play stage to the fire's light as it bounded and skipped a crossed his body. The skins tone was an amalgam of Spanish and Moroccan blood, and exposure to enough sunlight to power London for a year. As you can see he didn't grow up in cloudy England.

"You blanked out again"

"Nun-uh"

"Yeah, man you were staring at that plaque for like 30 seconds, "

"Oh, really just thinking."

"I see making up for all the time lost until now,"

"Yeah, something like that"

I said sitting down opposite him.

"If you want my advice…"

"I don't"

"Well then you're lucky, since I am such a nice guy I give it to you anyway. Forget about it"

"Done, I can't remember what I was forgetting about" I replied a bit harsher then was necessary.

"Look the tri-wizard tournaments over, Cedric died a hero, and will be remembered a hero. If anything that event refutes your idea, not supports its"

"harumph" came my stellar rebuttal as I sunk lower into the chair.

Alfonso (or Alfi to those of us whose clunky tongues were not made to shape and carve the beautiful Spanish language) was a looker no doubt about it, his shiny black hair, cut short, each strip laid exactly in the correct place giving him that unkempt look. My eyes were drawn to the small gold pendent hanging loosely around his chest, a crucifix. "Doesn't the bible say stuff about the evils of magic?" The paradoxical question just kind of slipped out. Every time I got the same reply, but still I had a feeling I would always ask again. "The bible says magic is evil yes, but miracles of faith are cool" he resounds his voice determined and stiff, this was a topic I could be sure he had thought of a lot, that's kind of my fault. "Besides…" he continued "if anything is to be undermined by the existence of your magical world its evolution. I mean how can a fire breathing dragon have possibly evolved from anything else, and what about the weeping willow, what gene controls for the ability to sense and act upon movement". I just sat there "I dunno". The fire slowly died down in the Hufflepuff cellar, a quite reminded that we still had school tomorrow. A notion we heeded, as we stumbled off down the hallways to our dorms.

_Ring,ring,ring¸ _The screeching buzz left a scorching imprint on my ears, I had tried to get used to it over the past 5 years, I really had but it is so damn annoying. "Will you shut that infernal contraption off" _Slam_ an open palm slammed down on the little black box of headaches. "Sorry man, I wake up how I can wake up" came the reply. "Well at the freaking time you wake up, I would hardly call what you do sleep"

"Whatever…" he said letting the comment just fall off his lips, as he reached for his clothes and began ascending down the hall, as I began descending into a sleep. An hour or so later the normal soft soothing charm begins enticing students out of bed, getting them ready for the day ahead. "ugg, that's how you do it." I mumble proudly "magic one, technology zero". After I clean myself up, and throw on my plain black robe I head down the stairs nodding to my fellow Hufflepuffs as I pass. As I leave the portrait I can smell the faintest whiff of the cook odious labors, it smells good as always. I quicken my pace as I speed towards the great hall, where I hope to stave my rampant hunger. I sat next to Alfonso, and began to grab scones, jam, jelly, waffles, pastries, biscuits, determined to not be outdone by the mountain to the side of me. Two first year students watched in awe, as we both stuffed ourselves full and then some. It was our own little breakfast freak-show and we loved every minute of it. I can't remember how it started but for some reason we bet or something to see who could eat the most for breakfast, and from there it sort of became a tradition. Naturally quite a few older students, and even some our age found this habit of ours to be a bit vulgar, and right they are, but I know about the little wager they have that asks which one of us will eat ourselves into exhaustion first. However until that day comes I'll just grin and bear half the burden of glutton of the house.

By the time our hungers is staved, and were both sick, the great hall is empting out as the students go back to the grind. Magical school is still school after all. Turing to my compatriot I give him a tug on the arm "oi, no diabetic comas until were in histories aight"

"Oh right we have history. Then I suppose it's a blessing I can't feel my body" He says lifting himself up spreely from the bench. Turning down the now almost empty great hall we take off. As we turn down countless corridors our two solitary footsteps echo up and down the quite hallways, a tap routine for the suits of armor. Finally we reach the burnished bronze corridor we had come to learn so well, dust settled in unnaturally large amounts along the sides of the many wooden bookshelves lining the corridor. I always thought this is exactly what walking through the annals of time would be like. Well of course you'd also have the heavy drum beat and crazy synth effects. The bronze, dark, light and cherry wood bookshelves combined with the dim yellow lighting gave the entire hallway a sepia tone. I had been told by Alfi it always reminded him of old vintage photographs, or course I never understood why the world would have had a different color scheme back then.

Entering the back of the room we are greeted by the soft snores of students gently catching a few very sparse z's. Professor Bibb in all his deathly glory stood at the front of the room giving his long winded lectures from his windless body. Taking a seat at the back of the room we silently take out our books trying to not draw any extra attention to ourselves.

So after waking a good 10 students and having a good 20 eyes trained don us we finally were able to remove our books. Mine from a small cloth bag I keep looped around my waist usually hidden under the furls of my cloak. It's a simple little doodad that it amazingly helpful, essentially the trick is it's a lot bigger on the inside which allows me to carry all my books in what seems to be only fit for carrying seeds. History's alright, I mean you hardly ever get to shoot anything or practice magic, but what it does allow you to do, to the trained listener is unfurl very key ideas about workings of magic, and learn about its origins and its creators what it exactly is. Big whoop you say. Actually it's key to my training, in fact if there was one reason my dad wanted me here at school it was to learn history at a place with resources and knowledge well beyond his own. That and I set fire to the garden shed.

I am, of course, training to be a spell weaver, now first note that this in no way designates me in anyway savior of the known (and unknown world). I'm basically a magical inventor. What you think people just dream new spells, it isn't exactly a flux capacitor as Alfi says. Spellweavers are wizards who study the flow of magic, and then through swift precise movements exploit weaknesses in it to allow for certain abnormal effects thereby creating a spell. Almost all great wizards could do it to some extent, but really to most people it's an entertaining hobby or a parlor trick to show off new never used before spells. However to the select few it's a profession and an art, not to mention a family tradition you know the kind that must be passed down from generation to generation. But really I don't mind, it's job security doing something I like. Also understanding what a spell actually is gives you some interesting ways of counter it, without the use of another wand. For example the spell Confundo which befuddles a person's, acting specifically on a person's logic board, so one can dampen the effect by first placing themselves in a similar state of downright hysteria and paranoia, and pray that the spell actually switches things back to normal. So of course you can see that these aren't exactly very reliable or even plausible defenses but hey it's educational. Even more irrational is the much argued about defense of the killing curse, there is an old wives tail that states the killing curse works by ripping one soul directly and violently out of one's body on contact, so if one were dead or in very deep sate of comatose the spells effect would be nullified do to the absence of a soul strongly tethered to a body. So you could die be hit by the spell, and then be recuperated by CPR and be just fine, of course no one in their right mind would test that theory, so it remains highly debatable speculation.

Second reason history is awesome werewolf- centaur war of the 1200's. Man, that thing kicked all kinds of ass.

Back to the class, more snoring, more lectures, more wandering eyes inspecting the many paintings adorning the wall, in fact some people actually argued that just be listening the painting bicker, quarrel, and chat you could learn all you needed to know to pass the class, and it was a pretty good strategy, I got me through a couple of my year end exams.

Of course as with all bliss it must come to an abrupt end at some point, and this was no exception. "Damn man, where are we? You blundering idiot where the hell did you lead me now. You know I ought to tell Daddy about this. This is all Dumbledore's fault can't build a decent school, so he half-asses the design. When I tell Daddy he'll fix Dumbledore and the school up good this time." A shill voice shattered the stuffy air circling the dusty room and its hallway. Everyone immediately sat up mumbling curses in incoherent sleep-speech, everyone living noticed something and conversely it seems no dead person did. The pace outside the door quickened as a thin, sickly boy with white hair meticulously combed back came into my view mumbling in incoherent rage. "You lousy larks, why if I had a knut for every time you have screwed me over…" He said his trail of though leaving him as he turns to greet the 20 eyes staring back. A large tower of human meat pulled himself up behind Malloy, folding his arms across his chest obviously trying to show himself to be Malfoy's bodyguard. His yellowish teeth shown through his flappy gums as he tried to place a smirk on his face. Of course his only basic mastery of facial muscles meant what was supposed to be a sadistic bad-ass grin looked more like he was a four year old who just found a toy… up his nose. As for Mr. My-daddy-owns-the-world he simply glared back at us for, I don't know, existing probably. Suddenly his face twisted up in rage as the entire class stared at him smiling. We knew he was lost and he didn't like that. "What's so funny all of you? "

"Either the fact you got yourself lost and blame Dumbledore for it; the fact that you would call your oh so important daddy about it and complain; the fact your kiss-ass dad would probably come and actually heed your advice; or finally, and possibly my favorite, the fact you let someone with the equivalent intelligence of a potato lead you around school and are still surprised your lost." Came the reply. I turned beside me to see a slightly drowsy Alfi turn and address Malfoy. "Now please can you just leave and let us get back to sleeping" Malfoy face suddenly went back to a cruel smile. Yeah so now you've pretty much seen his emotional capability. "Well hello Alfonso fancy meeting you here, must have been God's will." His tongue lingers on God emphasizing his disgust. Alfi's eyes perk up the fire begins to burn once again. "What?"

"By the way I noticed your God killed a couple more wizards today"

Alfi took a deep breath relaxing him and asked "How so?"

"Well their dead aren't they."

Alfi took another deep breath. "I mean even I can't believe mud-bloods can be so stupid. You think there's some unknown entity that oversees and commands all. That is so stupid, how do you even justify death then. If he's benevolent why does he kill you off anyway?" Malfoy said his hyena laugh echo down what was once a quite hallway. "You are such a jackass, and don't get me started on Jesus."

Alfi stopped taking deep breaths he looked up and glared wishing him to go on. I put my arm on his shoulder, and carefully moved his book out of reach. "I mean if the guy can make water in to wind, control the weather, and raise others from the dead. How can he not stop himself from dying, I mean that is just idiotic. What kind of boneheaded, moronic, insecure, man would even believe any of that crap. It's all a load of crap, and even you can't disagree" He said pointing one bony finger out at Alfi who has currently almost lost it, of course with Alfi unless you knew where to look you wouldn't be able to tell. His eyes that were once burning hot suddenly would go cold as ice. His body would tense up, and his posture would stiffen. Of course, Malfoy didn't know where to look, and I doubt he could have seen it anyway, so he kept on taunting him growing tired with his stoic victim. "Whats the matter can't come up with a good reply, well that's 'cause I'm right. I mean fuck the whole lot"

This is going to get bad. Alfi stared up at him icy eyes penetrating Malfoy's tough facada, "What was that?" came Alfi's grow a warning sign to even a deaf person, but never one to back down Malfoy continued "Fuck Jesus".

"What did you say? You half-assed Twit" was Alfi stalwart reply the fire in his eyes glazed over completely leaving two frozen orbs penetrating into to their unfortunate adversary.

Bad move.

A flustered Malfoy stuttered, obviously flustered. "How dare you insolent low-life he shouted as his hand shot for his wand.

Worse move.

Alfi's hand shot out, as did Malfoys. However, Malfoy went for his wand, Alfi didn't. He went for my book, I saw him move, I could have stopped him, but to be honest I didn't want to. I may believe what Alfi says but damn it man, I know when someone's just being rude.

_Whump,_ Malfoy got his hand halfway up to proper position when the book connected with his face. Floored. Man it was priceless, the slack jawed expression of a man about to be formally introduced to a history text book. A random jynx shot off into the rafters. However, the most entertaining fact was that it wasn't till bodyguard man fired off his wand, Alfi ducked, and the spell went right through Mr. Binns that he actually grew wise to what was going on. Alfi just turned around and faced forward as if nothing had happened. I looked at the Mr. Meatslab and just shook my head and tossed him my water bottle _Fresco _**_Ieiunium _****presto ice. Mr. Binns looks over at Malfoy then at us.**

**"Hell, you threw a freaking book at me" Malfoy screamed "damn mudblood" he said gripping his bloody nose. Mr. Binns, after sizing up the situation, mutters an incantation under his breath, and soon we find ourselves being marched off to Pomona Sprouts office, as Malfoy goes off infirmary then to his respective fate, at the hands of Severus Snape.**

**There is a certain pride you can have when being forced to march off to punishment after doing something that you believe needed to be done. It's that false ideal of sticking it to the man. It's the knowledge that when push came to shove you stood up for what was "right" no matter the cost. I suppose it's that rebel spirit everyone has inside of them. That's the kind of feeling I had in my body as I was marched off to Prof. Sprouts room, although frankly it couldn't have been more misplaced. I really hadn't done anything. Still there I was smiling at nothing what so ever hands in my pockets as I tried to keep up. Alfi on the other hand had his whole Spanish Pride thing going on. His steps were deliberate and long, month pinched shut in a serious fashion, chin up ever so slightly, arms hanging at his side showing no remorse only complacency in his actions.**

**As we entered the room, we noticed the tail end of professor Binns as he sped off down the hallway. Judging by Prof. Spouts face she already had a pretty good idea of what had gone on, which meant it was unlikely we could be able to put a positive spin on it. Damn you tangible obstacles.**

**"From what I heard you cause quite the scene, Master Alfonso"**

**"Not really, it was nothing."**

**"You broke another student's nose, Master Alfonso. By jove you were in magical history class, I didn't even realize people still were able to behave cognitively in that class". That sent a chuckle out of my month one quickly silenced by Professor Sprouts stare. **

**"He used the lord's name in vain, and as such what happened to him was merely God's vengeance" said Alfi his month tips turning up in a suppressed smile.**

**"Master Alfonso are you likening your history book to the wrath of god?"**

**"It is quite possible that I was a mere puppet in the game of fate, yes." He said flashing his teeth out.**

**"I find it hard to believe that your God manifested his will through a history book you hit Malfoy with" Prof. Sprout replied eyes narrowing.**

**"God works in mysterious ways" Alfi replied his eyes twinkling, Prof. Sprouts taking the hint turns here wrath towards me.**

**"Um… to be honest Scott why are you here?" She said quizzically tilting her head.**

**"It was my book professor" I replied curtly.**

**"Really" She said drawing the last syllable out in an over exaggerated fashion.**

**"No."**

**"That's what I thought"**

**"I wanted to see how this excuse would fare, you know to see if next time I got in trouble a little change in religion might be in ord…Oof" I said as a elbow smacked me not-to-gently in the stomach. "Well I suppose I already know that, so I'll just leave" I said as I got up and turned towards the door only to find one of the hanging plants seemed a little too keen on obstructing my path. "You know maybe I stay" I said wisely plopping myself down the chair my leafy friend had provided. "Since you were so interested in how this turned out Master Leary I have no choice but to hold you as were culpable for the accident Malfoy received" She said and then turning on Afli continued "justifiable or not." Detention here at 11 o'clock you will be tending to my plants as well as minus 20 points for Hufflepuff per person." **

**"So Prof. Sprout what does that put us on negative 30" I replied tongue in cheek.**

**"Honestly Scott I don't know how to deal with you so I'd rather not. Out." **

**"Aye, Aye captain" I said throwing up a quick salute**

**"With pleasure Madam" said Alfi bowing gracefully down as a fencer might bow to his opponent.**

**A small smile broke through her face, only to disappear just a quickly "Out!"**

**We obliged.**

**When we left Prof Sprouts office it was nearing lunch time. Easily noted as students ran round chatting excitedly, heading off to our favorite hang outs, on the lawn, in the cloisters, or around Hogwarts itself. Alfi and I headed out to our spot an old cherry tree in the middle of one of the Hogwarts courtyards. As we approached we saw one person had already sat down. "Jacob how are you?" I said hand outstreched**

**"I'm alright he said" smacking his hand into mine. "So where were you guys usually after bolting out of history you come right here what gives"**

**"Apparently the rules give, Jaco" Alfi replied sitting down.**

**"Oh, really" He said smiling as he adjusted the large glasses he wore "figures". Jacob was shorter than us, and wore gray robes over a dark blue shirt. He wore big glasses that would have looked strange on anyone else, but on his face they seemed to fit, with the square-set jaw, the larger then average ears, and blockish features. His hair was cut short and combed a bit. He lay leaning up against the tree book in hand, as per the norm. "So do I get to know the crime or is it all hush-hush".**

**"Oy, guys you will not believe this?" Came a rather loud voice from right behind up "Man did you hear, I mean this is pretty entertaining" Jacob shook his head obviously confused about the subject. "Someone creamed Malfoy. He came into the common room swearing and fuming, holding a big icepack over his nose. Did you guys hear about this? Man I bet it was one of the fam. Three" ****_{note: fam. three or gonna-be-famous three is a nickname for Harry Potter, Ron Wesley, and Harmony err. Hermione Granger}_**** Jacob looked over at us and replied "No I believe you have already found your heroes for the day" indicating us.**

**"Ooh ouch, nice one"**

**"Hey Lenny what ever happened to house loyalty?" I questioned jokingly.**

**"Hey if my house wasn't such a bunch of scheming two-faced lizards maybe I'd stick up for them, and hell I'd even stick up for some of the ones who are, but come on its Malfoy" He said over aught with joy.**

**Lenard Copperspince Asmodean the 3****rd**** was a small man, with oily back hair, a pointy nose, and piercing eyes, however he also hand unusually large and dexterous hands. He wore his black robes with green trim and shirt proudly, although not for the same reasons as most. **

**"Oh, here you are soup he said placing the tray he had been carrying on the table" as he lavishing flicked the cloth blanket off. **

**"How unusually thoughtful" I said eying him with suspicion**

**"Hey, my turn to bring the food just following the rotation" He said cheerfully. Lenny was a trickster, crafty as any, craftier then most, he wasn't put in Sytherine on a whim. ****_Magicium Incognate_**** I said tapping the bowl with my wand, trying to sense any magical energy residing in my soup. "Sorry Lenny it's just after I grew an orange beard whose hair was as stiff as iron I must say I've stopped taking your word alone. Finding no magical tip-offs Iifted up my spoon, and took a long draw of soup. Then spat out a long draw of soup,**

**"What the hell, I checked you didn't put anything magic in this" I said more annoyed that my plan didn't work. "Not everything revolves around magic" he said smiling. "Salt, right?" Jacob said as he gently tapped his own bowl ****_Sodium Seperado Attollo_**** he said lifting his wand and bringing couple thousand little white specks with it out of the soup. "Urkle, man not cool" he said, Jacob just laughed. Alfi promptly switched bowls with Jacob and Jacob repeat the process once over. I did so on my soup as well. "Well I suppose I should have seen that coming I said" Exaggerating ****_that _****to draw more attention to it. "Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever." he replied. Thing about Lenny is he's practically a squib, not really formidable in the magic department for whatever reason, just lacking the natural talent that's all. Probably another reason he dislikes his house so much. "Besides" he continued "I'm not just a wizard he said leaning over the table "I'm a magician" he said extending his arms out as he spun around in flourish and sat back down. "Sure you are" I replied draining another spoonful of soup. Then I promptly spit it out again "Son of a…" the rest of the sentence was drowned out by Alfi, Jacob, and Lenny's laughing. "Not everything is accomplished by magic Scotty boy" He said in a sing-song voice waggling his finger. I sighed and smiled sometimes you got to know when to stop.**

**We all sat down under the tree, drinking soup and relaxing. It was a sunny day out, but partially cloudy, and as such did not warrant the need to wear sun glasses. "So what's that book?" I said glancing causally towards Jaco. "This, oh nothing much just a light reading."**

**"Is the title of that book, **

**_Magic Through the Ages: _**

**_An Illustrative Glance back at the Roots of Magic and its Evolution Parallel to Us. _**

**_Part One_**

** _The Magical Rapture and First Recorded use of Magic up to and Including the Establishment of the First Over Arching Wizardly Governing Body"_**

**"****Yes"**

**"This is of course light reading"**

**"Well, no one is forcing me to read it so yeah"**

**"Can I give you a little help, if a book title takes longer to read then the actual book it not normally considered light" **

**"Why are you reading that stuff anyway, it's all in the past just let bygones be bygones, and focus on the future?" Lenny interrupted. "I mean it doesn't really teach you anything about doing magic or how to do any magic. It just seems nonsensical that given the power to do quite possibly anything, the only thing you would like to do is figure out what everyone else has already done."**

**"Yeah and by the way, seeing as I am taking history for some reason" Alfi said shooting a glance at me. "I've asked Professor Bibbs about that and he says that it is of no consequence to us right now"**

**Jaco just shrugged and pushed his glasses up from sliding off his nose "I suppose it's just interesting" "Whatever" seemed to be the consensus of the group. As we went back to the silence of the grounds in spring "Hey, by the by did you ever get the kinks worked out of that spell you started last year" Lenny said breaking a cool crisp silence. "I think so but unfortunately do to the non-physical nature of the spell, in order to fully complete the process I would need another test subject seeing as my last one…" nudged Alfi " has chickened out"**

**"Hey, it's safe you said, I got this figured out you said, It won't hurt you said."**

**"It didn't"**

**"But it was certainly unnerving, and an experience that only needed to be done once. For the record I believe what you created was probably the closest magical equivalent to LSD"**

**"I am curious" Larry said "What's LSD"**

**Alfi sighed "Right Wizard's duh. LSD is a hallucinogenic drug basically messes up your senses makes you hear colors, taste sound's basically what you ended up doing, but it can also make you see things, however it's much less controlled then any spell you know. It can actually end up taking over your brain completely keeping you in a dream or most likely a nightmare."**

**"Now that could be interesting, what was it called again?"**

**"A very, very bad idea that for your sake I will pretend was a joke" Said Alfi.**

**"So my spell accidentally triggered the sensory cortex, instead of the motor cortex to be honest their right next to each other"**

**"Close only counts in horse shoes and hand grenades, and since we're talking about my brain anything not involving hand grenades is a plus."**

**"Look you got fixed up…"**

**"After three days thank goodness"**

**"Want some cheese with that whine."**

**"I would like a friend whose idea of fun is not to try out untested spells he himself devised as a 15 year old."**

**I shook my head some people are never pleased.**

**"Hey, do we have Potions next?" Lenny asked.**

** I nodded, Alfi groaned, Lenny smiled.**

**"Damn"**

**The bell rang Jaco hurried off, as did Alfi, Lenny and I. Potions class was an not exciting class to say the least, obvious favoritism aside, and pungent odors downplayed, it still was pretty dreary class. Not even taking into accont the stench, which required a feat that required titan-esk strength to overcome. What you were left with was a dark damp dungeon. Plus I think it was enchanted to leak at all times because I for one always heard that annoying little drip sound every so often. Professor Snape's attitude was almost made for his room, he was overbearing, snide, malicious, and if directed at someone you didn't like quite entertaining. I get by, which saves me from most of the glowering and offhand jabs at my mental capacity, Alfi less successfully but with more zest, so it ended that he usually got the short stick. This helps to explain his more dower attitude towards the class. **

**"Damn it, why am I even in this class?"**

**"To be honest I don't know frankly I think Snape's confounded with the same question."**

**"Why couldn't he teach something like divination, something less useful?"**

**"I guess then he would have to dial his bit back some."**

**"I don't know how he gets away with it."**

**"He gets away with it because he happens to be a genius." Lenny interjected**

**"Wow, did you fall in the dirt or something because your nose is really…"**

**"…Brown" Lenny finished.**

**"Come on your from Sytherine he practically throws you guys good grades"**

**"Alfi's has a point" I say**

**"Okay, I'll give you that but come on everyone is allowed to show some favoritism for their own house"**

**"yeah but he goes a bit beyond a little, do you know how many times I have argued rather forcefully with someone from your house knowing full well of the hell I'll have to go through, that you guys will be able to skip."**

**"Yeah I know" said Lenny rolling his eyes. "Still, through pick up any potions book anyone and more that not at least one if not more will be attributed to have been created or improved by Severus Snape."**

**"Harump" came Alfi's retort "Being amazing at something is no reason to rub it in. The modest shall inherit the earth."**

**"I thought you said it was the meek" I wondered out loud**

**"Well, it doesn't justify it but it does allow him clout"**

**"Can we at least agree on say a mix of a somewhat Insufferable genius and snide jerk-arse?"**

**"no"**

**"No"**

**"Good" I continued "then it's the perfect compromise" **

**Those conversations are never fun. Snape basically attacks Alfi for being, bad at potions, and back talking, versus Lenny who is both good at potions and in Sytherine. In fact, when I said Lenny was lacking in the magic department he more than makes up for it in potions. At potions he was a genius, like a master chef he knew just how much to stir, how fast, when, in what direction. It was pretty sweet. To be honest that's basically what cleared up a lot of animosity towards him from his house, the fact that he was basically one of Snape's best students meant that he could find solace in Sytherine house under Snape. At one point I think he told me that Snape thinks he might at one time be able to, with training, brew a wolfsbane potion which apparently is so hard it requires the sacrifice of a newborn child or something, to be honest in potion I can only focus on the here and now.**

**We walked a couple more steps in silence, and as we were nearing the potions room Lenny told us "he'd see us after class" and turned down a corner to go meet up with some Sytherines he sat with in class. "You serious are telling me you think Snape is not just a downright awful human being".**

**"No, what I am saying is that Snape's basically an ass, but he is also good at what he does, read your book at some point you'll see. Also seeing as I'm not wearing red and gold so I fly under his radar".**

**"Whatever"**

**So we continued our walk and sat down next to a couple other Hufflepuffs who had also decided that unrealistic expectations and gross unfairness were in at the moment. As we entered the room the first thing you'll always notice is the smell, always different, always potent, and always pungent. Not to mention were in a dungeon with no ventilation and only stale musky air outside. The next thing you'll notice is the walls, rows and rows of shelves filled with one stomach churning item after another. Afli once said the only thing missing was the eye of newt and toe of frog. Naturally, next class, guess what our two primary ingredients were? Of course we still can't find the nose of Turk or Tarter Lips. Although I've told him I've certainly never heard of the animal Turk or Tarter. He mumbles something about the classics and wizards not knowing true magic.**

**Finally as you take you seats you'll notice the third and final thing, Snape, in all his oily, slimy goodness. Alfonso once said he reminded him of Snidely Whiplash, which of course I didn't know (see previous argument). Today we were brewing a healing potion, one designed to work on bone fractures. For most at our table it was a manageable potion, and as such we were managing even Alfi worked diligently at it measuring twice, adding once. Of course in his speed he accidentally switched two of the ingredients amounts causing the potion to turn a sickly brown as oppose to the dull red that it was supposed to be. Snape was not impressed.**

**"Master Alphonso asleep again in class".**

**"No sir I just made a simple mistake,"**

** "A simple mistake is stirring the wrong way, adding a little less than necessary, a simple mistake is fixable. What you have achieved to do" he said eyes narrowing "is a grave error. The man, to whom this potion was supposed to go, will now have no relief from pain."**

**"I could make another one," Alfonso raised his head meeting Snape's eyes mouth betraying the hate his face tried so hard to cover up.**

**"You should not have to make another one.", Snape said his voice almost freezing the very air around us. Then with a flourish he smacked the caldron off the table and onto the floor spilling the contents everywhere. "But you shall", Snape said enough edge in his voice to carve thanksgiving turkey. Then as he turned around to leave he added offhandedly "Oh and **Alfonso** you seem to have made a mess clean it up will you". He returned to his desk leaving a slack jawed Alfi behind him. **

**I offered to help him as we began to pack up, as did the other Hufflepuffs, he declined. We told him that it bites, Snape's a douche, and even Lenny stayed behind to see if he wanted any tips, he said no thank you and we all went on our way. The next class he'd have was muggle studies so I doubt he'd miss much. I had Transfiguration so I went on my way. I didn't see him until later that day when he arrived to Professor Sprout's office for detention. I entered the dimly lit storage room. The floor was more ground dirt then stone, and the walls were covered with thin metal racks. The racks squeaked and groaned under the heavy weight of the mountainous amounts of dirty clay plant pots and bags and bags of soil. Different seeds were carelessly strewn thought-out the floor. In the corner was an old sink and sponges my torture devices for the evening. I walked over to the sink and became the arduous task of cleaning pots literally caked in soil, and then he entered.**

**Looking up at him I said "Oh now you're here" I said rolling my eyes in an exaggerated fashion. All he did was slump down hand on his head "How do you do it?"**

**"Act like a twit? Basically you say anything that pops into your head regardless of anyone moods. What's up".**

**"No, how do you make a stupid potion?"**

**"Follow the instructions and pray like crazy"**

**Glare "Not good enough".**

**"I don't know ask Leonard."**

**"I tried I could understand half the stuff he's saying. He's playing a whole different ball game. I could do it if I had a good teacher. I know I could".**

**I just shrugged "Maybe, maybe not why do you care?"**

"It's complicated".

"How complicated can it be".

"It basically goes against the foremost rule in your wizarding world?"

"Ah, well try it anyway."

"You know back when we were in second year, Harry Potter fell of his broom and landed something like 100ft below shattering his arm. Then Lockhart came and basically made all the bones disappear?"

"Yeah, who wouldn't".

"But, he's still playing quidditch amazingly well."

"Yeah, but for quidditch that's not so bad…"

He silenced me "In my world, that's a career stopping injury, maybe even a debilitating one. Not even taking into account the extra bone-be-gone treatment?"

"So…"

"So, muggles" he said "no people, should have access to that treatment to".

"Whoa, that's some pretty strong thinking their".

"And that's the reason I got to learn potions. I will help those suffering if I can. With potions there's no questions asked. I don't have to wave a wand around or pretend to be mystic. I prepare it in secret and give it out as some new-age cure with berries and nuts and stuff".

"No".

"What?

"Using magic on muggles is not tolerated".

"Letting _people_ suffer while you hold the cure should be intolerable".

"There are reasons for restrictions, you of all people should know of witch burnings, inquisitions. Faces it muggles don't like us".

"That was old times, religion had more power. Besides, look at me I pray, but I don't burn you or hunt you".

"No mixing wizard with muggles is bad business. There will be prejudice you've seen how some people hate muggle born wizards imagine how they would react to a full blown muggle".

"Who's mixing? It will just be me helping those I can".

"But a drip in the dam will cause it to collapse eventually".

"So, because I can't stand by and do nothing watching people I could help die by the dozen, the wizarding world and muggle world will be thrown into a conflict like none the world has ever scene?"

"Worst case scenario yes".

"I don't believe this tripe".

"Look our world is dangerous, even to those with magic. Imagine what a dragon could do to an unprotected town. Imagine the damage You-Know-Who could do".

"You wizards are so narrow-minded. You think only you've got problems? That the big bad wolf only prowls in this forest? Over in the muggle's glen the world is beautiful with everyday being as fresh as spring, as sunny as summer, and as cool as autumn. " he said raising his voice. "We have out villains too, only difference being at these we can say ours by name Hitler, Mussolini, Franco, Stalin, McCarthy, Leopold, Attila I can go on and on. They've killed hundreds of thousands of people, cruelly some with almost unworldly efficiency." He said voice going low and soft "those names don't mean anything do they, neither does Dornier-17 the same plane that was responsible for killing thousands in bombing raids on Guernica my grandfather among them. Had there been one wizard in the hospitals do you know how many he could save, even if he need to work under pure secrecy?"

I was flustered, he kept throwing words out that I didn't know, he was angry, but I couldn't understand why. Still he continued.

"While you guys just sit on your bum with the power to change it all, but the drive to maintain status quo." His voice grew steadily louder until that last word. The he just sat back for a moment "I'm sorry Scott." He said as a weak smile began to form, although no there was no humor in his expression. He remembered who he was talking to. "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"Should I?"

"No, it's irrelevant. It's not your fault anyway, just blowing off steam."

"Look so your world sucks as bad as ours but still. If people find out you're a wizard it won't be pretty. Other people have tried to do what you have done. Ever heard of Rasputin?"

"He's a wizard".

"He was".

"Ah".

Then we just sat there cleaning plant pots, in silence for what felt like forever in that dim musty small room. "Look, it's up to you."

"What is?"

"Your plan whatever you want, it's up to you I want try and talk you out of it. You're really set on this".

"Yeah I guess so…"

"Sorry about your grandfather."

"Oh"

"Yeah, I lost an uncle fighting you-know-who".

"Sorry"

More silence.

"You know what I don't get" Alfi said breaking the silence a second time.

"What?"

"Why you guys are so quick to differentiate between us and them. We see the same trees, eat the same foods, try and live life in the same way, conquer basically the same obstacles."

"Hmmm…"

More silence. Finally we were done both gathered out stuff as we walked out down the hallway and the silence followed us all the way into our sleep.

We woke up the next morning to the same routine, ate at the same table, talked a bit neither of us wanting to bring up last night. We talked to some other Hufflepuff to see what they were doing today. Some were going to Hogsmead, others had to catch up on work, and still others, us included, had to catch up on work, but were going to Hogsmead. We met Jacob and Leonard at the great hall entrance and set off to Hogsmead. It was a fairly standard day of wandering around the old village chatting to people, chatting up people. We got some butter-beer, and lunch at the Hogs Head. However, it was only near the early evening that this day really got interesting.

As we were heading down the road back to Hogsmead, we past the Shrieking Shack like we always do, but today is a special day because today is the day we see something rustling in the bushed. Thinking it's another student dared to enter the shrieking shack we decide to give him a little scare. As we creep up on him we notice that it is in fact just an unusually large rabbit, rustling the grass. Of course now we are in fact almost next to said shrieking shack. Of course this also means we hear something panting on the inside. Being the idiots we are we decide hey I bet that's a fellow student and since that last rabbit was less than impressed by our fearsome display and since we are feeling like pricks we decide to attempt to scare him. So we creep around front and enter. Jacob enchants our shoes so instead of touching the floor that we would now hover a cm above effectively silencing us. As we walk through the rickety old house, dusting cobwebs of our faces, and brushing dust out of our eyes. Of course as we approach we begin to hear a whimpering sound. Jacob reminds us of how old this house really is and that there is a good chance that anyone simply walking around in here could easily make a wrong step and break through loose floorboards. So we speed up our pace, and attempt to locate our now injured school mate. As we silently glide through the house, we here more moaning, and try to follow it, but the old vacant house's echoes keep us drifting around in circles until we finally find the room the noises are coming from, of course due to our proximity they don't sound so much like moans anymore. They are deeper, rougher, and less friendly.

Of course, we open the door and enter into what must have been an old dining room. Its high walls and large floor space indicate it was probably used for entertaining guests when this place was built. The dusty curtains hung loosely on their respective poles. Of course the biggest surprise was the lack of a certain student figure that we had tried to look for, also lacking was any indication that anyone had fallen through anything. What we did find or what did find us however was a giant fast black mass that jumped out of nowhere right at Alfi.

"What the…" Lucky he was able to duck down just enough so that the big beast instead just scratched his shoulders instead of removing his head. Then all hell broke loose. The beast skidded to a stop just in front of the opposite wall. It was approximately 8 feet of jet black fur. Its appearance was akin to a wolf, although the fur was not silky or even remotely smooth instead it was short and had the appearance of bristly barbs. Its snout was also shorter and thicker than an average wolf's. This meant it could be stuffed full of long glistening teeth which it was. Also the wolf's ears were almost a foot in length and plastered down along its head and down the back of its neck. Luckily for Alfi the beast's paws were pretty ineffective having claws too short to actually be any use which probably explains why he still has a shoulder.

"Damn it, he hit me."

"He?" I said

"Could be a she" Lenny remarked

"Does it really matter?!" Alfi replied incredulously.

"It appears to be a dog of some kind, although I do not believe it to be normal". Replied Jacob

"So like a werewolf?" I asked.

"No, most likely an animal native to the forbidden forest probably wandered in here by accident. However it would seem to be a predator".

"Who cares?! _Stupify_" Alfi shouted as the beast reared on him again. A red beam of light erupted from his wand and hit the wolf head on. The wolf yelped in surprise as it lost momentum, although it did not appear to be stunned as the spell seemed to splash over his features dissipating as it traveled along the wolfs body. Lenny then removed a small vile from his pocket. He flipped the top off.

"Whats that?"

"Sleeping draught, although on something that size it will probably just make him lethargic. Hey Jaco I need some wind". Lenny tapped his wand against the open vial and then chanted a small spell _Evapotium_ as he held the bottle at arm's length. The blueish contents of the bottle suddenly disappeared into a small vapor. Jacob the readied his wand and shouted _Flamsalen_ and a burst of wind suddenly scooped up the vapors and sent the hurtling toward the dog. We began to fan out and attempt to surround the beast.

"Why do you have a sleeping draught?" Alfi asked.

"Why do you have a wand?" Lenny countered.

Unfortunately, the beast recovered from the draught quicker than expected and went back on the offensive. It suddenly started bounding right at Alfi. It was slower, but not slow enough, it still smashed straight into Alfi and his out stretched arm before he could say anything, and threw him back into a cupboard with its force, he grunted in pain and while his wand slid off across the floor. The wolf slowly began to advance. The arm he had pointed at the wolf was destroyed and bloodied, but still he managed to get himself up off the ground grimacing in pain as he did. Jaco attempted to delay the wolf with another stunning spell. The wolf however simply jumped back a bit buying Alfi only a bit of time. He picked up a shard of cupboard in his good hand, and readied himself for it. The wolf jumped and he tried to roll out of the way while smacking the wolf with his makeshift club. Over the din I shouted something and flourished my wand. To his credit it worked pretty well, most surprisingly, at least to him, was how when he connected the wolf not only got annoyed but actually whimpered.

"Heh, never though iron-wood was actually iron" He said. I could see pain as it shot back up through his body, as he tried to move.

"You're welcome" I had changed the weight and strength of the wood to roughly that of an iron pipe as he swung it. Finally I turned to the beast _Lacertosus Turbatio _a light blue jet of light flew through the air and hit the wolf unprepared. Suddenly he began to wildly and franticly flail around staring for something we clearly couldn't see.

"Seems you still haven't fixed it completely" Shouted Alfi.

"Actually, I might just keep it this way it's pretty effective" I replied.

Jacob then shouted _Flamsalen _once more and sent the wolf flying backwards into the far wall, Although maybe a bit too hard as it flew straight through the moth-eaten wall and into the next room. The floor above us began to crumble "Ðamn house" Lenny said.

"Out the window's" Jacob ordered.

Lenny and I grabbed helped Alfi up, and got him out the window. After that Lenny jumped out, and I followed, but just as I was about to get out, a piece of rubble hit the heel of my foot cracking something. So instead of landing gracefully after climbing out of the first floor window, I merely fell down and swore.

With the help of Jacob, and Lenny who were better off both of us got back to the infirmary and laid down. Madam Pomfrey was quick to come over, and examine us.

"Boys, boys, boys whatever did you do?"

"We fell down some stairs…" I said,

"On to some razorblades" Finished Alfi gesturing to his arm.

"Really, do you think I'm going to believe that? I can't treat what I don't know".  
"Okay you caught us. Really we got these wounds fighting a giant wolf up in the shrieking shack".

"Oh and how did you beat this wolf-monster".

"We dropped the second floor of the shrieking shack on him".

She smiled and chuckled "really Scott you've got to get better at lying the falling-down-the-stairs excuse was more believable. Now drink this." She said handing me some liquid. "It will help you sleep". As she walked away I could hear her chuckle "Honestly dropped a house on it, I've got to remember that excuse". Suddenly as my vision began to fade, I could barely make out the sound of a door opening and Professor McGonagall telling Madam Pomfrey about some disturbances Hagrid heard about in the shrieking shack. I went into a deep sleep with a silly grin on my face.

I woke up in the morning to see Alfi examining his body. "You know…" he said if I were a normal person I probably would have never been able to this arm to its full potential again."

"But, you're not". I replied sitting up in my bed.

"And I shouldn't have to be" he replied. And with that I got out of bed, checked out with a slightly quizzical madam Pomfrey and went on with my normal routine.


End file.
